


We can be heroes [fanart]

by Mikanskey



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Making Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-10
Updated: 2015-06-10
Packaged: 2018-04-03 19:50:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4112845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mikanskey/pseuds/Mikanskey





	We can be heroes [fanart]

Okay the title of this drawing may seem a bit odd.  
In fact, it is a reference to the David Bowie song "we can be heroes". And once again it made me think of our two lovely mutants ( you will tell me that I must stop seeing Cherik everywhere! ^_^') .  
Actually it all started when I looked the movie Moulin Rouge (a film which I love by the way). In the version of Moulin Rouge the hero sings " We can be lovers" instead of "we can be heroes" and SO I thought I would do a little explicit fanart .  
And there you go!  
Well my explanations are very complicated for not much . 

I love the idea of Erik and Charles making love... it's just that!

[](http://www.casimages.com/i/150610071326675791.jpg.html)

 

Anyway , for the curious : read the lyrics, it fits very well to DoFP ! Really really look it's very fun ! 

 

I, I will be king  
And you, you will be queen  
Though nothing will drive them away  
We can beat them, just for one day  
We can be Heroes, just for one day

And you, you can be mean  
And I, I'll drink all the time  
'Cause we're lovers, and that is a fact  
Yes we're lovers, and that is that

Though nothing, will keep us together  
We could steal time,  
just for one day  
We can be Heroes, for ever and ever  
What d'you say?

I, I wish you could swim  
Like the dolphins, like dolphins can swim  
Though nothing,  
nothing will keep us together  
We can beat them, for ever and ever  
Oh we can be Heroes,  
just for one day

I, I will be king  
And you, you will be queen  
Though nothing will drive them away  
We can be Heroes, just for one day  
We can be us, just for one day

I, I can remember (I remember)  
Standing, by the wall (by the wall)  
And the guns shot above our heads  
(over our heads)  
And we kissed,  
as though nothing could fall  
(nothing could fall)  
And the shame was on the other side  
Oh we can beat them, for ever and ever  
Then we could be Heroes,  
just for one day

We can be Heroes  
We can be Heroes  
We can be Heroes  
Just for one day  
We can be Heroes

We're nothing, and nothing will help us  
Maybe we're lying,  
then you better not stay  
But we could be safer,  
just for one day

Oh-oh-oh-ohh, oh-oh-oh-ohh,  
just for one day


End file.
